


The Red Phone

by spurious



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spy, Community: je_holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ryo doesn't even know his real name.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_nemonica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=m_nemonica).



> Written for je_holiday 2010 and originally posted [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/je_holiday/103396.html) Eternal thanks to Katie for absolutely everything under the sun.

Ryo works in a nondescript office building, the kind of building that you can pass by every day and never really notice, on a block full of other nondescript office buildings. The difference between Ryo's building and all the others is that you have to pass your briefcase through an x-ray scanner when you go in, walk through a metal detector and show an ID card.

Right now, Ryo is in the basement of his office building. He's never been in the basement before, didn't even know there _was_ a basement, but here he sits in a windowless room, on a cool metal chair in front of a cool metal table, across from two men in suits with blank faces. When they'd led him into the room he'd noticed it was marked "6B." There were a lot of other doors, down the long hallway, with numbers and letters on them, and Ryo wonders how many of them have people in them.

Ryo wonders if one of them has Shige in it.

 

Ryo doesn't even know his real name. He assumes it's not Kato Shigeaki, despite the business card he'd handed him on the night they met with his name spelled out in neat, ordered kanji. It doesn't really matter if that's his real name or not, though, because _Shige_ is what Ryo calls out when he comes, what he groans when Shige's lips close around his cock.

 

One of the men pushes a photo across the table, the sound of rustling paper jerking Ryo away from the far more pleasant place his mind had gone. The photo is blurry, a grainy security camera shot, but unmistakably Shige; Ryo recognizes the line of his jaw, the slope of his shoulders. It’s taken from far away, up in the corner of a building. Ryo has seen this photo before.

"We’re going to ask you one more time," the other man says, "and you'd better give us a good answer."

"When did he first contact you?"

Ryo sets his mouth in a line, trying to think of a good sarcastic remark to answer this particular question.

***

Ryo’s sitting at the bar, cigarette dangling between his lips. He flags the bartender down, gestures at his empty glass. It had been a long day at work, a mountain of paperwork for him to go through.

There's a guy across the room who's been there almost as long as Ryo has, sipping martinis alone. Staring at Ryo. Ryo drops his gaze and sees that his drink's been refilled. He pours half the glass into his mouth, ice cubes clinking against the sides as the warm taste of whiskey fills his mouth. Then he turns his attention back to the guy across the room. He’s good-looking, with a stylish haircut and trendy (but not too trendy) clothes, ; a dark red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the top few buttons undone, and a pair of black pants (that fit quite nicely, Ryo had noticed when he got up to use the bathroom). The look in his eyes is what interests Ryo, though. It’s not the sort of desperate, predatory look he sometimes gets from people checking him out at the end of the night. It's more of a calm sort of interest, not so much an "I want you" as an "I want you to come over here." When Ryo meets his eyes, he holds the gaze for only a moment before looking away. It’s the kind of look that tells Ryo he’ll probably need to make the first move.

He stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray in front of him and downs the rest of his drink before he gets up and walks over, planting himself across the table.

“Buy you a drink?” He says.

“Please.”

Ryo gestures to the nearly-empty martini glass. “How do you like it?”

“Dirty.” The answer is delivered with a small quirk of his lips.

“And the martini?” Ryo asks, smirking.

“Dry, with two olives.”

Ryo comes back, martini in one hand, whiskey in the other.

“I’m Nishikido Ryo,” he says as they clink their glasses together.

“Kato Shigeaki,” he fumbles in his bag for a business card, “but my friends call me Shige.”

“Well, Shige,” Ryo says, liking the feel of the name on his lips, “nice to meet you.”

***

Ryo licks his lips, tasting the metallic tinge of his own blood. He smiles, would make eye contact with the men if there weren’t a bright light shining in his face. Instead, he just looks where he thinks their eyes might be. He doesn’t say anything.

“Did you ever let him into your apartment?”

***

They only had one more drink before Ryo was leaning across the table, mumbling _you wanna get out of here?_ as he slid his hand up Shige’s thigh.

The bar was close to Ryo’s apartment, within easy stumbling distance for those nights when he’d had particularly frustrating days at work. He pushed the door open, toeing off his shoes and kicking aside the junk mail fliers that had accumulated over the past few days.

“Welcome,” he says, stepping out of the way as Shige removes his shoes.

“Nice place you've got here,” Shige mumbles, and he’s barely finished with the last word when Ryo shoves him up against the wall, pressing their lips together. He feels the vibration of Shige’s moan against his mouth. One of Shige’s hands finds its way up under the hem of his shirt, the other burying itself in his hair. Ryo pulls back a little, tonguing the curve of Shige’s lower lip.

“Let me give you the tour,” he says, voice low.

“I’m mostly just interested in the bedroom,” Shige says, twining his fingers with Ryo’s as he leads him through the apartment.

 

Ryo shoves Shige down onto his bed, unbuttoning his shirt while he stands over him. Shige watches, eyes dark and half-lidded, and pops open the button of his jeans.

After Shige’s kicked off his jeans, Ryo nudges his knees apart, feeling the bulge of his cock through his underwear with one hand. Shige licks his lips, moans.

“Nishikido-san,” he breathes. Ryo shivers. Something about Shige calling his name so formally makes him feel powerful, even more than standing over him with his hand on his cock. It’s a bit of a headrush, and Ryo squeezes again.

“Say my name again,” he says, tugging Shige’s underwear down.

“Make me,” Shige says with a smile, but it only takes a few strokes of Ryo’s hand before he says it again, the syllables sounding hurried as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Ryo tugs at the hem of Shige’s shirt with his free hand, pulling it up to expose a few inches of skin. Shige gets the message, propping himself up on his elbows before pulling the shirt over his head. His face is flushed, a combination of alcohol and arousal, and the shirt’s messed up his hair a little, and Ryo leans in to kiss him.

As they kiss, Shige maneuvers a hand down Ryo’s pants. Ryo moans and bucks his hips forward, moves so he’s on the bed, between Shige’s spread thighs, without breaking the kiss. When they pulls away to breathe, Shige’s hand moves to work on getting Ryo’s pants off. Ryo leans down, mouthing at the underside of Shige’s jaw, right below his ear. He can feel the shudder that runs through Shige’s body.

Ryo pulls away, stands up to step out of his pants. Shige slides back a little on the bed, wiggling out of his underwear and propping his head up on a pillow.

“You have a nice mouth,” Ryo says.

“You’re not very subtle,” Shige says, and licks his lips.

Ryo climbs onto the bed, straddling Shige’s chest. His cock is right in front of Shige’s mouth. Shige looks at it, then up at him. Licks his lips again. Ryo fists a hand in Shige’s hair and tilts his hips forward. The head of his cock bumps Shige’s wet, full lower lip, and Shige opens his mouth to let Ryo in. He sucks on the head, tonguing the slit, until Ryo thrusts in a little farther. Shige moans, the vibration all around Ryo’s cock making him shudder. It’s hard for Shige to move much in the position he’s in, but he sucks enthusiastically, closing his eyes as Ryo fucks in and out of his mouth. After a little while, Ryo pulls back so Shige can take a breath and is treated to the image of his cock, wet with Shige’s spit, and those soft, wet red lips that feel so good stretched around him.

“Nishikido-san,” Shige says breathlessly, looking up at him.

“Fuck,” Ryo says, and then his cock is back in Shige’s mouth.

He tries to hold out, to make it last, but the muffled moans that Shige’s making around his cock don’t do much to help him there, and soon he’s coming, pulling a little tighter on Shige’s hair. He pulls away, panting, and watches Shige’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

“Fuck,” he says again.

Ryo plants himself between Shige’s thighs again, spits on his hand before wrapping it around Shige’s cock. Shige hisses at the contact, his eyes dropping closed. It’s easy to tell he’s close, from the little noises he makes as Ryo jerks him off. He makes a strangled sound when he comes, hips jerking up into Ryo’s hand.

***

Ryo rubs his chin with his palm, over the place where he’ll definitely have a bruise soon, feeling the hair growing there. Ryo's never been in a fight, unless scuffling with his brothers as a kid counts. He wonders what it would feel like to hit back, but he's seen enough movies to know how these things go. He'd just end up with his hands tied to the chair, and he'd like to stay as comfortable as he can for as long as he can.

He blinks a few times.

“We’ll ask you again. When did you start seeing him regularly?”

***

Ryo runs into Shige a few days later at a combini in the bottom floor of an office building he’d been at for a meeting. He hasn’t seen him since the night they met; Shige had left before Ryo woke up, and Ryo’s not sure how he should act in this situation. Shige, though, seems totally comfortable with it.

They make plans to have dinner at a cafe near Ryo’s office later that day.

 

The cafe is full, a 30-minute wait ("That's unexpected," Shige remarks casually as they leave), but there’s a love hotel just around the corner, and they end up there. The bed is twice the size of Ryo's, plenty of room to spread Shige out, plenty of room for him to writhe around a little when Ryo teases him.

They fuck with Shige's legs up on Ryo's shoulders so he's bent double, hands bracing the headboard as Ryo thrusts into him. Shige still calls him Nishikido-san, chokes it out when he comes. After, when they're side by side on their backs, trying to catch their breath, Ryo tells Shige to call him by his first name.

"'Nishikido-san' is too long," he clarifies.

"I don't know, I'd say it's about average."

 

They go to Ryo’s apartment a few times, but mostly meet at love hotels. They never go to Shige’s place. Shige says he has roommates, but Ryo starts to suspect he’s dating someone, or married. He doesn’t much care, though, figuring it’s Shige’s problem to deal with as long as Ryo isn’t sure what his secret is.

 

They go for food occasionally, usually after sex, when they’re lying in bed and Ryo’s stomach growls. Shige likes pasta, trendy, cosmopolitan kinds of foods, but he’ll finish a bowl of ramen in less than five minutes if it’s set in front of him. They talk, sometimes, Ryo complaining about work, Shige telling stories about his childhood. Ryo doesn’t hear much about Shige’s daily life, isn’t even sure what he does for a living (“Mergers and acquisitions,” Shige’d said, almost too quickly, when they first met, and at the time Ryo didn’t really care enough to ask for details).

Shige likes to ask questions about Ryo's job, prodding him easily into long stories that go into far more detail than he would think anyone would be interested in. Ryo likes talking to Shige about anything and everything; Shige has interesting ideas, a thoughtful way of looking at the world that Ryo really does respect, even if sometimes he tells Shige he's overthinking things, or his metaphors are weird.

 

They're at a busy restaurant on a Friday night when they run into one of Ryo’s bosses. Shige starts studying the menu with great interest as Ryo stands up to greet him politely, remarking on what a coincidence it is that they happened to come to the same restaurant, even though it's down the street from their office, and really not all that surprising to run into coworkers there. As the man walks away, Ryo sits back down.

"Sorry," he says.

"It's okay." Shige puts a hand on Ryo's thigh under the table. "You know, I don't think I'm really quite hungry yet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think I could work up a much better appetite," Shige slides his palm over Ryo's cock, "if you know what I mean."

They leave the restaurant.

 

Shige pays for two hours at a love hotel, and Ryo happens a glance at his wallet. There’s not much in it, really. There’s a lot of cash, sure, but half of the card pockets are empty. He sees the top of Shige’s head in an ID picture, the shiny plastic of a credit card, and a train pass. Nothing else.

“Minimalist, huh?” Ryo says.

Shige seems a little startled. He closes his wallet. “Yeah. I just cleaned it out.”

 

They're sitting in a cafe a few days later, talking, when Shige's phone starts to ring, a jangly melody. Usually Shige's phone is on vibrate; this is the first time Ryo's heard the ringtone. Shige pulls it out of his pocket, glances at the display, flips the switch to vibrate and puts it back.

"You can take it, I don't mind," Ryo says.

"No, it's not important."

None of Shige's phone calls are important, apparently, because he's never once answered his phone while they've been together. At first Ryo thought he was just excessively polite, but after a while it seems a bit weird.

***

Ryo’s cool metal chair is pushed back from the cool metal table. The chair isn’t so cool anymore, what with how long Ryo’s been sitting in it, and he’s not even sure the table is either, but that’s how he’s been thinking of them. Cool metal chair, cool metal table.

One of the men adjusts the light so its beam is directed even more clearly into Ryo’s eyes. He squints.

“Did you know that he was looking for information?”

***

Ryo has a pile of papers sitting on his desk that someone from the eighteenth floor was supposed to come pick up at least three days ago, and when he almost spills his coffee all over them he decides that it's time to take them up himself.

He steps off the elevator and is immediately struck by the difference in atmosphere from his own floor, where everything is relatively calm and sedate, the background noise mostly the shuffling of papers. Everyone on the eighteenth floor seems to have something very important to do, with the way they rush around.

As he stands at the floor secretary's desk, waiting for her to finish a phone call, he looks around. There's a large billboard on the wall to his right, covered in pictures of people, mostly looking like they were taken by security cameras, or from far away. He's just idly looking at the different people, the long lists of names pinned up next to their photos, when he sees something that makes him nearly drop the papers he's holding.

It's a photo of Shige. He's turned away from the camera, clearly unaware that he's being watched. He stares at the picture, totally oblivious to the busy movement all around him, frozen in shock. He'd known Shige had secrets, known there was something he was hiding, but he never would have suspected this. Ryo's eyes dart to the paper pinned next to the picture. _KNOWN ALIASES: Tegoshi Yuya_.

Ryo doesn't have time to examine the feeling of relief he gets at the fact that "Kato Shigeaki" is not on the list because the secretary's finished her phone call and he needs to stop openly gaping at the photo board before she gets suspicious.

 

After that, Ryo starts to watch for the signs, the way Shige will ask him pointed questions, trying to draw out stories about work with as many details as possible about what Ryo's working on. It's thrilling, knowing when Ryo's sure Shige himself has no idea Ryo is on to him.

 

Ryo finds, as he lets this new revelation stew in his mind, that he's not really angry that he's being used, he doesn't have any particularly passionate feelings about the people he works for, doesn't fancy himself on the side of good and everyone else on the side of evil.

What he's upset about, what actually makes him angry when he considers it, is the thought that Shige's faking all of this, has been from the beginning.

 

They meet up at a ramen place, go back to Ryo's apartment afterward.

Ryo unbuttons Shige's shirt, pressing him back against the smooth surface of his bedroom wall. He strips off all of Shige's clothes, something inside Ryo wanting Shige as exposed as possible, steers him toward the bed and pushes him down onto it, thinking of the night they met. Shige watches while Ryo takes off his own clothes, discarding them in a pile on the floor.

"Get the lube," Ryo says, because Shige's closer to the table and because he's still getting undressed, but mostly because he wants to see Shige doing what he tells him to. He looks down, taking off his socks, and when he looks up he sees that Shige's not only gotten the lube but started fingering himself. His face is flushed, eyes half-closed, legs splayed apart. Ryo swears under his breath, and Shige looks up, and there's a flash in his eyes almost as though he'd forgotten Ryo was there.

Ryo climbs onto the bed, holding Shige's gaze. He wants more of that look, that disarmed openness. He grabs Shige's wrist, pulls his hand away. He rolls a condom down his cock with the other hand, holds it steady as he pushes into Shige. He leans forward, pinning Shige's arm against the bed, still making eye contact. Shige takes a shuddering breath, ducking his head a little, and Ryo lets go of his arm, moving the hand to his hair. He takes hold and jerks Shige's head back. He doesn't say _look at me_ , but the message is clear enough.

Normally Ryo likes to start slow, to tease a little, but he's not in the mood for that at all, now. He fucks Shige hard and fast, watching the way his expression changes, the quiver in his lower lip as he tries to catch his breath, the fluttering of his eyelids. He closes his eyes a few times, and Ryo tugs on his hair to get him to open them.

Shige reaches down to jerk himself off, but something in Ryo reacts to that, and he grabs Shige's wrist again. He pins his arm to the bed, resting his weight on it. Shige makes a strangled sound, and as Ryo fucks him harder he can see it all on Shige's face, all of the desperation and need. And then, then he sees something he didn't expect, feels Shige's body stiffen under him as he comes, without either of them touching his cock. Shige breaks eye contact but Ryo doesn't care because he's coming too, all of his limbs suddenly going weak as he groans Shige's name.

Ryo's legs feel like they'd give out if he tried to stand up, his arms useless and heavy. He rolls off of Shige, panting, and they curl against each other. Shige pulls the blanket up so it's half-covering them. Ryo's never fallen asleep faster in his life.

 

Now that Ryo knows what it is Shige’s doing, what the stakes are, it makes everything more exciting. He finds himself being much more careful about how he carries himself around Shige, where they meet up, but also more daring, in a way. He pushes Shige into the doorway of a restaurant that’s closed for the afternoon, kissing him hard, just to see if he can. He feels a thrill walking into work, stepping through the metal detector and thinking about the mark on his collarbone, hidden just under his shirt collar, where Shige had sucked on the skin the night before. It’s like all of Ryo’s senses are heightened. He thinks about the danger while Shige licks at his cock, about close calls while they rub against each other, breathing fast and labored.

 

They start to develop signals, eventually. It's never really something they talk about, something they decide upon beforehand, but somehow they both know.

Ryo's sitting at his desk, clicking mindlessly through a report to look it over before he sends it to his boss, when his phone rings. He picks it up, and hears a _click_ on the other end, then nothing.

"I'm going for lunch," he tells the floor secretary on his way out.

 

Ryo's been getting good at recognizing the signs that Shige's looking for something specific from him, the leading questions, the suggestion that they go to Ryo's apartment instead of a love hotel, the lingering looks at Ryo's briefcase.

This time, there aren't any signs. Ryo doesn't mention work, Shige doesn't ask him about it, doesn't go through Ryo's pockets when he thinks Ryo's fallen asleep. Ryo's not sure what to make of it.

 

***

One of the men does all the talking. The other one holds up the pictures, writes down the notes. Adjusts the lights. Punches Ryo in the mouth.

“What was he after?” Talking man asks. Ryo shrugs.

The other man cracks his knuckles.

***

There are moments, sometimes, where Ryo catches himself starting to believe the things Shige says to him. Usually it's just little things, stuff that might very well be true, because why would Shige need to lie about breaking his arm when he tried pole vaulting in junior high, but maybe that's just one part of his character's backstory. Ryo has no idea how much of their conversations are composed of a carefully woven fabric of lies, how much is Shige actually revealing parts of himself, so he tries to err on the side of caution and assume everything is a lie.

 

The first time Shige fucks Ryo, it starts out as a massage. Ryo's complaining about a particularly trying day he had at work (his new way of coping with difficult days, instead of going to the bar, is calling up Shige), and Shige offers to rub his shoulders while he talks. Ryo pulls his t-shirt up over his head, flops face-down on the bed. Shige grabs a bottle of lotion and rubs his hands together to warm them before he starts. Ryo keeps talking for quite a while, going into details about the particular reports he's working on, security surveys and flight plans. He knows Shige's strategy is to get him relaxed with the massage so he'll open up, but that's only part of the reason he talks.

After the tension's dissipated from Ryo's shoulders, Shige moves down, working out the stiffness in his lower back. Once Ryo's feeling completely relaxed and boneless, Shige keeps massaging with one hand, but slides the other underneath Ryo's body, rubbing against his cock through his jeans. Ryo groans, shoving his face against the pillow.

"Oh, you're very stiff here," Shige says, smile audible in his voice.

"You shouldn't have given me a massage if you wanted to do this," Ryo mumbles, "I don't wanna move now."

"No problem," Shige presses a kiss between Ryo's shoulder blades, then pulls back to nudge his hips upward so Shige can undo his pants.

Ryo's losing himself in the sensations, the slow, measured strokes of Shige's hand up and down his cock, and he almost doesn't notice Shige's finger pressing against him. He stiffens for a second, then relaxes. Shige presses again, just the tip of his finger, and Ryo moans a little into the pillow. Shige takes that as the assent it was meant to be and pushes in, slowly. He curls his finger down a little and Ryo shudders as an unexpected shock of pleasure goes through him. After a little while, when Ryo's started to buck his hips a little between Shige's hands, he adds a second finger. Ryo tries to muffle his whimper with the pillow, but it's still loud.

Shige reaches over to Ryo's bedside table for a condom, pulling away for a moment to adjust their position, spreading Ryo's legs a little more, lifting his hips up. Ryo's about to complain about having to move when Shige starts jerking him off again, and then complaining is the furthest thing from his mind. He turns his head to the side, trying to breathe, as he feels Shige's cock pushing into him. He starts off slow, almost too slow for Ryo's liking, but once Ryo starts to squirm a little, rocking back against him, he speeds up. One of Shige's hands is on Ryo's hip, holding him steady, and the other is still wrapped around his cock.

It's almost a surprise when Ryo comes, a sudden jolt of pleasure when Shige changes the angle just a little and that's it, he's coming all over Shige's hand. Shige keeps fucking him after, sending little shivery aftershocks through Ryo's body with every thrust until he comes too, his grip on Ryo's hip tightening.

Shige gets a towel to clean them up, the sticky mess on his hands and Ryo's stomach, and Ryo's asleep in moments.

He wakes up a little later when the bed dips a little as Shige slides out of it, padding quietly across the room to Ryo's computer. Ryo moves a little, turning over, and Shige freezes. Ryo regulates his breathing, deep and even, like he's sleeping, and even makes a little sleepy "mmph" noise. It seems to put Shige at ease, and Ryo listens to the clicking sounds of Shige downloading files onto a flash drive he'd hidden in his bag until he falls back asleep.

 

Ryo’s not sure when it is that Shige figures out that he knows. He knew it would only be a matter of time until that happened, Shige’s probably trained for years to be observant, after all. Neither of them ever mentions it, but there’s a definite shift, just a slight change in the atmosphere between them as the secret hangs in the air. Shige’s still just as careful about making sure Ryo’s asleep before going through his briefcase, about never letting on what information he wants, instead just drawing it out in the natural course of their conversations. He thinks maybe spending so much time around Shige, maybe he's just picked up observational skills. He thinks maybe it's just that he knows Shige well enough now to sense there's something different.

 

***

Ryo spits blood onto the floor, runs his tongue over his teeth. One feels loose. His knuckles hurt and his hands are tied to the chair now, but it had been totally worth it for the look on both men's faces when blood had begun to pour from the other man's nose.

“Where would he be hiding out?”

That’s an answer Ryo really doesn’t know, but the slowly dawning realization that they have no idea where Shige is, that, in some part, he--they--got away with it, makes him smile.

***

Shige texts him from a rented cell phone, an unfamiliar address. When Ryo looks it up he sees it’s for a love hotel, not one of the places they’ve been before.

It’s a 40 minute train ride to get there, unusually far away, but their meeting places have been getting less and less conveniently located lately. Shige’s standing outside the building, wearing a knit cap even though it’s quite warm out. When he sees Ryo approaching he lifts his gaze, meets Ryo’s eyes, and then goes in. When Ryo passes through the door, Shige’s laying down the cash for a full night’s stay, a crisp little stack of bills. The voice of an older woman behind the glass thanks him and one hand takes the money while the other places a key where the bills had been. They've never stayed the night in a love hotel, they've always gone to Ryo's place for that.

They walk down a narrow corridor to room 106. As Shige fits the key into the lock, Ryo hears the faint sound of a woman moaning from the adjacent room.

The room has an enormous mirror covering the wall opposite the bed. When Ryo sees it, he knows immediately what he wants to do. They strip, tossing their clothes aside, and Ryo pulls Shige in for a kiss, hands on either side of his face. Ryo’s already half-hard, has been since the sound of the key clicking into the lock, though the arousal had been curling in his stomach since he’d gotten the text message, and when his cock brushes against Shige’s as they kiss, he feels that Shige is too.

He walks them, slowly, over to the mirror. A shiver runs through Shige’s body when his back touches the cool glass, and he moves a little closer to Ryo. Ryo smiles against Shige’s lips, then pulls away from the kiss. He nudges Shige’s hip a little and Shige turns around, to face the mirror.

Ryo wraps his hand around Shige's cock, watching his reactions in the mirror. Shige's watching at first, too, his eyes catching Ryo's in the reflection. his breath hitches as Ryo thumbs at the tip, and his eyes drop closed. Ryo runs his fingers up Shige's side, a light, teasing touch. He feels him shiver at the contact, a small moan escaping his lips. As he traces patterns over Shige's skin, Ryo notices, in the half-light of the room, reflected in the mirror, little scars and bruises that he doesn't remember. He touches one of them, light and a little tentative, and Shige hisses out a breath.

"Shige," he says, voice low. Shige makes a noise, turns his head to press his lips to Ryo's temple.

Ryo's fully hard now, grinding a little against Shige's hip. Shige moves back against him appreciatively, then rocks forward into Ryo's fist.

"Stay there," Ryo mumbles, and pulls away. Shige complies, fisting himself absently and watching in the mirror as Ryo finds lube, slides a condom down his cock. When Ryo comes back, Shige's already leaning forward a little against the mirror. Ryo nudges his knee between Shige's legs, spreading them apart a little. He slides two fingers into him without much preamble, and Shige groans, the heat of his breath fogging up the mirror. Before Ryo pushes his cock in, he tugs Shige away from the mirror a little, so that Ryo can see his face better.

Shige ducks his head when Ryo thrusts into him, moaning low in his throat. Ryo keeps his hands on Shige's hips, adjusting so the angle is just right, just the way that makes Shige cry out, lifting his head and meeting Ryo's eyes with this suggestive little smirk on his lips. That just spurs Ryo on, making him thrust harder, faster. He can see Shige's hand fisting his cock, can see the muscles in Shige's arms flex as he holds himself up against the mirror.

Ryo watches Shige's face in the mirror when he comes, his eyes squeezed shut, full lower lip between his teeth. He grips Shige's hips harder, buries his face in Shige's shoulder as he comes.

They stumble backward onto the big bed, panting and staring at the ceiling, and they stay that way for a while, long after both of their breathing has gone back to normal. Shige shifts a little, his shoulder brushing up against Ryo's elbow.

"What do you need?" Ryo says, quiet and measured. It's the first and last time they ever acknowledge the secret they both know.


End file.
